cs5bc7gd5fandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Academia Ninja
În această lucrare, un ninja poate utiliza lui chakra , un fel de interne a energiei pentru o serie de atacuri de cord sau accidente vasculare cerebrale. chakră Toate tehnicile care rezultă din unirea a două tipuri de energie, de la corp (de fiecare celulă), numit shintai enerugī energie organismului ) şi alte mintea (de experienţă şi de formare), numit Seishin enerugī ( espirituall de energie ? ) , această unire se numeşte chakra şi procesul de uniunea este numit mucegai chakra. Locul de amplasare este verificată chakra laminat este situat în centrul corpului este aici, în cazul în care fluxurile de la diferite părţi ale corpului după turnare. Chakra este adesea invizibil, dar atunci când aceasta este modelată sau extrasă pentru utilizarea într-o tehnică, puteţi vedea o flacara de culoare, de obicei, albastru, deşi există şi alte culori, cum ar fi alb, în cazul de Kakashi sau galben, în cazul Naruto (Aceasta este manga, anime-au schimbat în albastru). Chakra fiind de energie spirituală a ninja trebuie să fie utilizate în condiţii de calm, care nu sunt asa de excitata, euforic sau emoţie care ar putea afecta mintea şi spiritul de utilizare. Deoarece chakra laminat este întotdeauna folosit în luptă, un ninja trebuie să fie calm în ea. Moduri diferite de formare a chakra da naştere la diferite tehnici ninja. Pentru chakra laminat este utilizat, în general, Hitsuji ştampilă sau o versiune a acesteia. Chakra folosite corect are mai multe funcţii, inclusiv: Adera la orice suprafaţă solidă Suspendată în orice lichid Măriţi viteza sa se acumuleze in picioare Salturi mari, sa se acumuleze in picioare La punerea în aplicare a diferitelor Ninjutsu: proprietăţi de vindecare, cum ar fi protecţia, printre altele. [ edit ] chakra de Formare Pentru a afla cum de a modela şi de a controla chakra folosind două formare de bază, care sunt suplimente a tehnicilor utilizate în lupta. De mers pe jos în poziţie verticală este un tip de formare de bază pentru toate chakra ninja, se bazează pe scară în sus fără asistenţă de orice natură cu doar chakra, acumularea este în tălpile picioarelor (sau mâinile), şi prin absorbţia materialului doriţi să scară să intre în contact cu ea. Se compune din două faze sau paşi: în primul rând pentru a colecta în picioare sau valoarea mâini-definit de chakra (pentru că piciorul este cel mai dificil să se concentreze chakra, oferă formare nivel superior), chakra a doua este de a păstra această circulant toate timpurile. În prima fază, ghidul se referă la eliminarea necesare pentru a chakrei a doua şi a laminat pentru a menţine această constantă ca şi în luptă. Dacă această chakra este foarte concentrată respingător pentru utilizator, pe de altă parte, în cazul în care absorbţia este foarte slabă şi nu este făcută nu funcţionează, de aceea noi trebuie să atingă un chakra uniformă. Cu această formare ghidul nu vor învăţa numai pentru a controla chakra, dar dobandeste capacitatea de a adera la orice suprafata cu chakra cu ambele mâini ca picioare. Suspendat pe lichide : pregătirea de bază a chakra, care a dominat o dată de formare a învăţat să meargă în poziţie verticală acest lucru. Aceasta chakra este folosit pentru suspendate deasupra apei, se bazează pe concentrarea chakra oriunde in organism, atunci trebuie să trimiteţi în mod constant cantitatea potrivită de chakre în apă şi a regla acest lucru pentru corp pentru a echilibra şi a pluti, în care Ca şi în picior anterior este adesea utilizat deoarece este cel mai greu de mucegai chakra. Ca şi în ultimele două etape: prima şi a doua chakră acumula menţine un volum constant de ea. Această formare este conceput pentru a invata cum sa controleze chakra care emit o cantitate constantă, util în multe jutsu, plus ai posibilitatea de a suspenda orice lichid. [ edit ] sistemul circulator chakre Chakra este distribuit uniform in tot corpul prin noduri de specialitate tuburi de a interconecta aceste puncte sunt numite chakre sau tenketsus care sunt 361, la toate aceste puncte şi linii sunt numite circulator sistemul de chakre. Conductele de Tenketsus şi, de obicei mai numeroase în organele care sunt, de obicei, implicate în aceste. Tenketsus sunt cele care generează chakra şi conectaţi diferite canale de chakre ale corpului. În centrul sistemului circulator organismul ia forma unei spirale este în acest loc unde să verificaţi procesul de turnare chakra. misca bine [ edit ] chakra Rotation Atunci când încercarea de a construi chakra, această acumulare se face prin punerea în energie de rotaţie, aceasta este o acţiune involuntar care se efectuează după formare a chakra. Există două forme de rotaţie a chakra în funcţie de direcţia este nevoie, la dreapta şi la stânga. O persoana pe care o poate şti rotaţia vostru de chakre a direcţia luată de vârtej de păr, şi anume în cazul în care vortexul este sensul acelor de ceasornic de rotaţie este dreapta si vice-versa. [ edit ] Seishitsu Henka Henka Seishitsu (性质 変 化 manipulare a naturii): Există cinci tipuri de manipulare a naturii chakre toate care sunt relevante pentru tipuri de elemente, şi anume incendiu, trasnet, pământ, apă şi vânt. Cel mai adesea o persoană are numai unul, dar pot exista cazuri iau adesea două sau chiar toate. Acest lucru este ereditar şi specifică pentru fiecare persoană care nu este ales în mod voluntar. În cazul în care un ninja dintr-o familie care are o tehnică genealogică, puteţi avea până la două tipuri de naturi chakra. Oricare ar fi tipul de chakra aveţi o persoană tehnică poate efectua orice elementar, luând mai multă putere şi eficienţă, care sunt legate de elementul lor. Elementele sunt impartite in tipuri de "bază" şi "avansate". [ edit ] tipuri de bază Ierarhia de tipuri de chakra. Foc ( 火 Max ? ) : Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Katon ( 火遁 elementul foc ? ) . Utilizatorii de această natură sunt cunoscute: clanul Uchiha , Sandaime , Jiraiya , [[]], Aoba Yamashiro , Anko Mitarashi , Terumi Mei , Roshi , Asuma Sarutobi . Vânt ( 风 Kaze ? ) : Aceasta natura permite utilizarea de futon chakra ( 风遁 element de vânt ? ) . Utilizatorii de această natură sunt cunoscute: Neji Hyuga , Orochimaru , Sarutobi Asuma , Gaara , Naruto Uzumaki , Temari , Kushina Uzumaki , Haku , Danzo , Kakashi Hatake . Lightning ( 雷 Kaminari ? ) : Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Raiton ( 雷遁 fascicul de elemente ? ) . Utilizatorii de această natură sunt cunoscute: Kakashi Hatake , Killerbee , Sasuke Uchiha , Raiga Kurosuki , Raikage , Hiruko . Pământ ( 土 Tsuchi ? ) : Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Doton ( 土遁 elementul pamant ? ) . Utilizatorii de această natură sunt cunoscute: Yamato , Kakashi Hatake , Shodaime , Sandaime , Deidara , Jiraiya , Roshi , Jirobo , Kakuzu , Terumi Mei , Orochimaru . Apă ( 水 mizu ? ) : Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Suiton ( 水遁 apă Element ? ) . Utilizatorii de această natură sunt cunoscute: Yamato , Haku , Kisame Hoshigaki , Nidaime , Shodaime , Zabuza , Suigetsu , Mizukage , Hatake Kakashi , Itachi . Tipurile de chakra sunt un cerc de ierarhie, astfel încât vântul bate fulgerul, vântul bate foc, apă bate incendiu, trasnet bate pământ, pământ cucereste apa, completand cercul. De asemenea, o tehnică de un element poate fi depăşită de un alt de acelaşi element, în funcţie de gama de putere şi a tehnicii. Interesant, acest lanţ nu are relaţie destul cu cel observat în natură. Un exemplu în acest sens, pe pământ este un conductor de electricitate, cu toate acestea, seria este nemultumit la acest punct, ceea ce ar fi mai corect decât tehnicile Lightning elementul ar trebui să fie în mod direct ceea ce câştiga la apa. [ edit Tipuri avansate Tipurile sunt create prin unirea a două tipuri diferite de chakra care cauzează unul nou. Cele mai multe necesită linia de succesiune (bariera de sange) sau cel puţin nevoie de ADN-ul unui utilizator cu aceste competenţe: Gheaţă ( 冰 Kori ? ) : Molding tipuri de chakra: Suiton şi futons. Numai dominantă Haku , după moartea lui se crede că nimeni altcineva cu bariera sânge. Într-un film de Naruto este ninja utilizare jutsul Hyoton. Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Hyōton ( 冰遁 element de gheaţă ? ) . Lemn ( 木 Ki ? ) : Rezultatul laminat de două tipuri de chakra: Doton şi Suiton. Domină numai Hashirama Senju ( Shodaime Hokage ) Tenza ( Yamato ) si, recent, se arată în Danzou manga. Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Mokuton ( 木遁 element de lemn ? ) . Lava ( 溶岩 Yogan ? ) : Molding tipuri de chakra: Katon şi Doton. Doar maestrul Roshi şi al cincilea Mizukage . Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Yōton nr Jutsu ( 熔遁;溶遁 lavă Elementul ? ) . Cristal ( 结晶 Kesshō ? ) : Acesta este capabil de a cristaliza tot ce atinge. Acest lucru este folosit de Guren , un subordonat de Orochimaru în Naruto Shippuden de umplere. Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Shoton ( 晶遁 element de sticlă ? ) . Chakra este necunoscut, dar, probabil, necesare pentru a fi de utilizare şi de Raiton Doton. Hell ( 炎 Hono ? ) : Există un element care este obţinut prin combinarea alte tipuri de chakra, este utilizat de Uchiha Sasuke domina flacari negre de Amaterasu în lupta împotriva Raikage . Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Chant ( 炎遁 iad Elementul ? ) . În acest Sasuke tehnica Mangekyou Sharingan activează în ochiul său stâng, şi Amaterasu aduce dreptul de a modifica forma şi exterminaţi. Storm ( 岚 Arashi ? ) : Acesta se face prin crearea unei furtuni prin elemente şi Suiton Raiton. Acesta este utilizat de către Darui în lupta lor împotriva Sasuke în lupta de partea de sus a Raikage kages.Se 5 stie ca a treia (tatăl Raikage a patra şi a killerbee) sa dus la Darui singurul care a predat-l Ranton. Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Ranton ( 岚遁 furtuna Elementul ? ) . Abur ( 沸腾 Futter ? ) : Acesta este rezultatul imbinarii Suiton Katon şi de a crea un abur puternic coroziv capabil de topire nimic. Utilizatorul poate controla, de asemenea, gama de aciditate în abur. Genkai este al doilea din Mizukage a cincea Kekkei. Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Futton ( 沸遁 vapori Elementul ? ) . Pulbere ( 尘 Chiri ? ) , sunt create prin combinarea Doton, Katon şi futon. Elementul este capabil de pulverizare tot ce atinge, la nivel celular. Aceasta natura a fost demonstrată doar de Onoki Tsuchikage Tsuchikage treilea şi al doilea. Acest natura chakra permite utilizarea Jintone ( 尘遁 praf Elementul ? ) . Explosion : recent se arată în manga. Garry este folosit de către unul dintre ninja reînviat de Kabuto , Deidara şi care au aparţinut trupelor de explozie din Satul Ascuns în Rocks. Acest lucru permite utilizarea natura a elementului Bakuton Chakra (explozie). Acesta este în prezent necunoscută, care creează elemente de bază. De căldură : recent, se arată în manga. Paku este folosit de către unul dintre ninja reînviat de Kabuto , a aparţinut Village Hidden Sand. Acest lucru permite utilizarea natura a Kaiton Chakra (elementul de căldură). [ edit ] Keijo Henka Keijo Henka (形状変manipularea化de formă): Este o formă de transformare şi de aplicare a chakra ca Henke seishitsu, acest lucru este manipulat ca chakra, pentru a obţine mai multe şi gama de putere de atac, care este, care oferă sub formă de Jutsu şi putere. Exemple de această manipulare ar fi Rasengan sau siruri de caractere utilizate de către chakra păpuşarilor. Poate fi utilizat împreună cu Henka seishitsu jutsu pentru a crea mai multă putere şi devastare, exemple dintre acestea sunt: Chidori , futon: Rasen Shuriken , printre altele. Deşi este uşor să găseşti Jutsu folosind unirea manipulări, cel mai comun este faptul că acestea existe separat, deoarece este nevoie de control chakra prea mult şi rezistenţa, precum şi purta o mulţime de persoana care efectuează tehnica. [ edit ] Hachimon Tonk În plus, tenketsus şi conducte existente in sistemul circulator solicită tonkou hachimon (opt celeste porti), distribuite în generaţie specifice chakra locuri sunt doar un set de canale şi puncte de chakra grupate, în scopul de a monitoriza constant chakra curge prin corp. Dacă această forţă de control ia organismului de a da limitele sale ghidul de 10 ori puterea, cu alte cuvinte, folosind aceste celule încep să producă mai multă energie decât chakra normală în creştere ca urmare ghidul creşte puterea lor, percepţie, viteza, NINJUTSU efectua mai eficient şi creşte nivelul şi capacitatea de a vindeca, dar în schimb, celulele au tendinta de a degrada şi, dacă este vorba de a deschide portile 8 persoana moare. Might Guy , Rock Lee şi Hatake Kakashi (în timp ce alpinism pentru a obţine în formă) sunt doar serie care s-au deschis câteva. Prima apariţie a fost în aceste examene Chunin , în lupta Rock Lee împotriva Gaara . 1. uşă În primul rând , deschiderea uşilor, acţionează direct asupra creierului prin eliberarea cantitate mare de controlul chakrei pierde peste el, adică forţa este eliminat limitator care împiedică utilizarea 100% din puterea de muşchi, permiţând utilizarea deplină musculare câştigă viteză şi rezistenţă. 2. uşă În al doilea rând , uşa de alimentare: actioneaza asupra celulelor, prin creşterea chakra utilizatorului, înlocuirea sau cresterea puterii de utilizator. 3. În al treilea rând usi , usi de viaţă afectează creierul prin creşterea vitezei şi de analiză a informaţiilor primite, care se creşte percepţia voastră şi de reacţie, ca un efect secundar de piele al utilizatorului se colorează în roşu, deoarece nu există de oxigen mult în sânge. 4. uşi al patrulea rând , uşa de durere forţelor de la plamani la creşterea ratei de respiraţie, crescând de oxigen în organism. 5. uşi al cincilea rând , închidere uşă: ghidul urmează o culoare chakra verde de vindecare, care vindecă şi regenerează celulele. 6. uşă a şasea , viziune consuma uşa proteine şi grăsimi în utilizatorilor de energie şi resurse deşeuri sunt expulzaţi, pentru a permite o mai bună asimilare a energiei. 7. uşă-al şaptelea , uşa de teamă: ea elimină celulele moarte şi inutile, şi curăţaţi resturile sau infecţie pentru cei sănătoşi, făcând astfel încât întregul corp este curat de orice "răului", prin urmare, organismul poate utiliza mai bine de energie. Atunci când utilizatorul deschide, organismul secreta evapora sudoare albastru în actul de mare energie si caldura din organism. 8. uşă al optulea , uşa de deces, atunci când această uşă este eliberat, bătăi creşte ritmul cardiac, creşterea vitezei de sânge, care oferă utilizatorului putere instantanee mare, dar pentru că el moare din cauza muşchii sunt complet dezmembrat şi inima paralizat. [ edit ] Ţări şi sate Articol principal: Geografia Naruto În lumea Naruto , ninja sunt instruiţi în sate ascunse , cu fiecare atribuie o ţară. Fiecare are particularitatile sale, de obicei, bazat pe un tip de tehnici legate la un element şi fiecare are o reputaţie pentru un anumit tip de activitate. Satele sunt principalele motoare economice ale ţărilor care sunt: persoane fizice sau atunci când naţiunile face ordine în satul lor în cauză, ea clasifică dificultatea misiunii şi atribuite unui grup de ninja disponibile. În cazul în care misiunea este realizată cu succes, clientul va plăti în sat de către comisia de făcut, fiind, bineînţeles, cu cât preţul este mai mare dificultate. [ modifică ] Misiuni Diagrama de misiuni. Ninja sunt unele misiuni de bază pentru menţinerea unui sat. Un sat ninja poate trimite o misiune în alt sat şi atunci când aceste sarcini sunt îndeplinite, satul însărcinaţi cu misiunea de primeşte o plată, care este susţinută financiar. Aceste misiuni sunt clasificate în funcţie de dificultatea lor, după cum urmează: S Gama : misiuni sunt dedicate în exclusivitate pentru uciderea sau capturarea unor obiective care sunt clasate în Rezervaţi la Bingo (un fel de cazierul judiciar în serie), ca infractori deosebit de periculoase pentru priceperea lor tehnică şi de dorinţa de rău, prin urmare, oamenii ca Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, Taka , Kisame Hoshigaki apar în această clasificare. Îndeplinirea acestor sarcini pot fi încredinţate jōnins folosind cel mai puternic sau chiar însuşi Kage . Gama A : Acestea sunt de rang înalt misiunile efectuate de către jōnins cu tehnici puternice. De obicei, acest tip de misiune este să-l asasineze, spion, captarea, oameni cu o putere. Gama B : misiuni pot fi considerate tipice ale unui Ninja , spionaj, confuzie, Colectarea de informatii, Murder Silent. Acestea sunt, de asemenea, în acest interval misiuni în cazul în care Shinobi servi ca soldaţi într-o forţă armată, precum şi protejarea o persoană (sau persoane) sau obiect (sau obiecte) de ninja din alte sate pe drumul spre un anumit loc. În principiu, doar poate face chūnins sau mai mare. Gama C : Ei sunt usor de misiuni cu un anumit grad de complexitate, în cazuri extreme, poate duce la utilizarea unor tehnici ninja. Aici ei sunt clasificate, în general, misiunile de bază care implică ninja din satul lor ascunse (în principiu, nici un shinobi poate părăsi satul lui fără permisiune sau fără justificare), cum ar fi protejarea o persoană sau un obiect atunci când călătoriţi dintr-un sat sau un ţări, bandiţi sau interzice împotriva fără importanţă mult sau capturarea unui criminal renume. Aceste misiuni sunt date pentru a chūnins , genins cu experienţă sau mai mare. Gama D : Ei sunt misiuni extrem de usor, de obicei, referitoare la activitatea de zi cu zi sau de comunitate, cum ar fi cosit gazon, de lucru cu birourile de ferme sau proprietăţi, casă mersul pe jos sau a prelua, printre altele (şi, prin urmare, foarte puţin de a face cu arta sau ninja utilizarea unor tehnici ninja). Sunt unice la genins , mai ales dacă acestea sunt proaspeţii absolvenţi de la Academia Ninja. Deşi, în funcţie de disponibilitatea personalului, senior Shinobi le pot face. [ edit ] Ranges Există o clasificare adoptate de cel puţin cinci sate principale, în cazul în care ninja sunt clasificate în: (luând în considerare ceea ce sa întâmplat la capitolul 360 din mânecă sau chiar seria: Naruto Shippuden ) [ edit ] Ninjas Academiei Sunt cele care sunt în curs de pregătire pentru a fi oficial ninja. După ce am trecut testul final, care este de a prezenta ninjutsus specifice, absolvenţi şi împărţit în grupuri de 3, care va fiecare grup cu o Chunin sau Jonin, şi a început cariera ninja. [ edit ] Genin (下忍) Ninjas sunt de grad scăzut, merge în misiuni şi de antrenament în grupuri, de obicei, 3 împreună cu un Chunin sau jounin. Acestea sunt adesea mai uşor de comandă pentru misiuni de formare ninja, atribuindu-D misiuni de rang simplu ca animale de companie de îngrijire, inclusiv grijă de ei înşişi. Cu toate acestea, uneori permisiunea de a efectua misiuni de C-rang, spre deosebire de D-rang, în cazul în care includ luptele simplă împotriva bandiţilor şi a altor persoane cu pregătire scăzut. Genin ştiu, de obicei, unele sigilii şi tehnici simple. Ca un exemplu, acest grad sunt Naruto Uzumaki si Uchiha Sasuke , care în ciuda faptului că foarte puternica, nu au intrat orice examen Chunin să fie cu sannin Jiraya si Orochimaru respectiv. [ edit ] Chunin (中忍) Aceasta înseamnă Ninja mijloc . Genin de două ori pe an, sunt în măsură să ia examenul de promovare a Chunin Jonin cu acordul, deci, dacă acest lucru este depăşită vor avea acces la acest nivel. Un Chunin este responsabil pentru efectuarea C-nivel de misiuni şi B. Acesta poate fi, de asemenea, un profesor de la academie ninja. Chunin au dreptul de a fi liderul unui grup într-o misiune. [ edit ] Jonin (上忍) Aceasta înseamnă Ninja mare . Pentru a deveni Jonin Ninja în cauză trebuie să deţină controlul asupra cel puţin două tipuri de natură chakra sau au o specialitate menţionate la un anumit tip de tehnici (cum ar fi Kurenai în genjutsu sau Gai Taijutsu), dar ştie că Ninjas acest interval (din care fac parte Kakashi Hatake , Might Guy , Yuhi Kurenai , Asuma Sarutobi , Neji Hyuga , Shikamaru Nara etc.) sunt în măsură să continue să facă misiuni ninja cu alte de grad înalt (aşa cum fac Genma şi Raid ), formează un din grupa 3 Genin responsabilitatea dumneavoastră (ca Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai şi Gai), sau introduceţi ANBU . Acestea ninja sunt singurii care pot fi sigura cu un rang misiune sau S, care sunt adesea extrem de periculoase ca omor sau spionaj, un sat rival. [ edit ] Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jonin) Jonin Tokubetsu sunt o categorie specială de Jonin ai căror membri au, de asemenea, acest nivel, o specializare în diverse discipline, ca un interogator, examinator, tracker, instructor, şi aşa mai departe. Exemple de acestea sunt Jonin Tokubetsu din Konoha . [ edit ] Kage Kage ( 影 Shadow ? ) este titlul mai mare decât o Ninja poate primi, liderul satului. Numai liderii din cele cinci sate ninja avantajos li se permite să efectueze acest titlu. Ele sunt, în general, ninja mai puternice din timpul său, dar uneori poate fi excepţii. De exemplu, un ninja poate fi cel mai puternic atunci când este instalat ca Kage, dar timp ar putea pierde puterea, în cele din urmă fiind depăşit de ninja tineri. O Kage se pot pensiona şi trece timpul său titlu la un succesor. Titlul, o dată acordat, se efectuează permanent. Acest lucru creează cazurile în care pot exista mai mult de un Kage la timp, dar numai unul este activ, astfel cum a fost cazul Hokage a patra şi a treia Hokage , atunci când a treia a acordat titlul de a patra, doar pentru a ieşi de pensionare atunci când a patra a murit. Starea lor de elită este atribuită tendinţa de cele mai multe de familie Kage Kage au ca mai sus, sau au fost instruiţi de către un personal Kage, sau de către un student a unui Kage. Exemple de acest Gaara includ, care ia succedat tatălui său ca Kazekage, Hokage a patra, care a fost ucenic la Jiraiya, aceasta din urmă fiind ucenic la Treilea Hokage, Tsunade, nepoata de Hokage primii care, la rândul său a fost fondatorul Konoha, şi nepoata În al doilea rând Hokage nepoata lui şi să se întoarcă ucenic de-al treilea Hokage, al treilea Hokage, care a fost instruit de către Hokage primul şi al doilea care a fost fratele fostului. Danzou a fost un student şi a fost adversarul de-al doilea Kage Hiruzen Sarutobi pentru titlul de Hokage, care demonstrează că vârstă fragedă, puterea lui de a lupta a fost imensa ca el a arătat în lupta sa împotriva Sasuke Uchiha. Kage sunt prefixate la titlul de ţara în care a satului este, respectiv: Hokage ( 火影? Shadow of Fire) , satul Hidden Leaf . În prezent, încă responsabil de Godaime (5a) Hokage, Tsunade , după Danzou a reuşit să convingă lorzi ţării feudale de foc pentru a deveni Hokage Rokudaime. Dar, la reuniunea de Kage a fost eliminat prin utilizarea unui genjutsu cu Sharingan lui ascunse şi ucis de Sasuke cu o răzbunare prin actul de a face un criminal Itachi. În momentul de faţă se are în vedere posibilitatea de a Hatake Kakashi a fost Hokage nou, până la punctul că a acţionat ca atare, pentru a ţine deciciones mai multe, dar în cele din urmă toate, Tsunade a reuşit să supravieţuiască o comă şi sa întors la postul său. Ceea ce nu este cunoscut dacă titlul din 6 hokage vor fi pierdute cu moartea de Danzou sau Hokage urmatoare va fi al şaselea în loc de a şaptea. Kazekage ( 风影 vânt Shadow ? ) , Satul nisip ascunse . Kage actual este Godaime (5 °) Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert , şi este, de asemenea, cel mai tanar de Kage, un fost titular jinchūriki Shukaku. Aparent, se credea că fiara care urmează să fie scoase dintr-o coada care ar pierde o mare de nisip de apărare a avut, dar acest lucru a fost negat intr-o lupta scurta cu exploataţia Sasuke, care arată că, în loc de a cădea înapoi cu puterile sale, a deveni chiar mai puternic, cu mai mare uşurinţă şi se pot ocupa de nisip si fiind capabil de a opri atacurile, cum ar fi Amaterasu sau Raiton lovi cu piciorul Raikage, deci este o apărare absolută, dar dacă se potriveşte. Mizukage ( 水影 Apa Shadow ? ) , Satul Ascuns de Mist . Mei Terumii este Godaime (5a) Mizukage, singura femeie printre Kages cu Tsunade, şi în ciuda frumuseţii sale are un raport de respingere şi de înaltă angajament. Până în prezent, singura care are două kekkei genkai, în care combină cele trei elemente, apă, pământ şi foc, să pună în aplicare tehnicile de lavă (yokai yoton no Jutsu), precum şi tehnica de vapori (KOMU futton no Jutsu). Cu aceste două tehnici este capabilă să creeze lavă şi baia de aburi poate topi pana la Susanoo lui Sasuke. Tsuchikage ( 土影 Shadow Pământ ? ) , Satul Ascuns în Rocks . Onoki din cele două grile este Sandaime (3 °) Tsuchikage, cea mai veche dintre Kage şi are un temperament exploziv. În ciuda a nu fi capabil să se mişte cu uşurinţă şi au jutsul dureri de spate puternice el se execută, şi vă poate pluti in aer. Ea are o genkai kekkei care domină jutsul tipul de praf ca Haruki Genkai Jintone no Jutsu, în cazul în care acesta creează o galeata de praf care se poate extinde sau restrânge, se transformă în praf şi tot ce atinge, acesta creează de asemenea un con de praf, de asemenea, se pot extinde sau contract şi are acelaşi efect de a transforma tot ce atinge în praf. Ea are, de asemenea, puterea de mare ca el a fost capabil să ridice nori o insula cu un singur braţ, şi este doar unul dintre Kage curent care a luptat în trecut împotriva Uchiha Madara şi a supravieţuit la acest lucru. Raikage ( 雷影 Shadow Ray ? ) , Satul Ascuns în Nori . Yondaime (4 °) Raikage, A , este fratele lui Killer Bee, jinchūriki că are în continuare cele opt cozi. Din acest motiv, este cel care solicită Kages pe alţii să o întrunire de urgenţă pentru a face faţă Akatsuki. Dar aceasta este ruptă de Taka, dezlănţuirea mânia Raikage. În lupta aveţi cu Sasuke se dovedeşte a avea viteza mare si este chiar comparabil cu Hokage Yondaime (poreclit "frunza fulger galben"), o astfel de putere pentru a se eschiva Amaterasu (manşonul de 501 şi 502 rezolvă această văzând cu siguranţă superioritatea Minato în viteză şi dacă acoperă distanţe mai mari dispare instantaneu, aşa cum apare), pe lângă Raikage are o putere devastatoare fizice comparabile cu Tsunade , sau mai mult, cu toate acestea, pierde unul dintre braţele sale să se sacrifice pentru fulger a lovit-l pe liderul Taka, apoi a început să ardă în flăcări de Amaterasu, tăiat însuşi. Ea are o rezervă mare de chakra, atingând niveluri de Biju şi domină elementul de fază (Raiton), inghitind tot corpul ca armura pentru a creşte puterea de loviturile lui, si este fiul cel mare al Raikage treia. În incarcarea anime a fost introdus Kage sasea, Hoshikage ( 星影? Shadow Star) , dar acest lucru nu a fost recunoscut ca un egal, printre altele. Orochimaru , fondator şi lider al Satului Ascuns de sunet , este adesea numit Otokage ( 影音? Shadow of Sound) , dar nu este un titlu oficial, deoarece satele avantajos ninja nu Otokage recunoscut ca un egal. Durerea este, de asemenea, ca Amekage Village ploaie , dar nici nu sa considerat egal. De fapt, orice lider al unui sat poate fi numit Kage, dar nu este recunoscută de cinci sate ninja mare, chiar şi actualul lider de tineret din Cascada Satului Ascuns, Shibuki (umplere de Naruto) consideră că nu suficient de puternic o Takigakure chemat să Kage. [ edit ] Alte clasificări [ edit ] Sannin Sannin ( 伝説の三忍 densetsu nr Sannin ? , trei ninja Legendarul) sunt din Satul Ascuns din Konoha , şi numele lor sunt Jiraiya , Tsunade si Orochimaru . Ele au toate un nivel mai ridicat decât un Jonin , şi poate fi asimilat cu un Kage. Profesorul său a fost treilea Hokage . Titlul de Amekage Sannin le-a dat liderul de atunci al Satului Ascuns de ploaie , Salamandra Hanzo atunci când au fost tineri, care au supravieţuit o bătălie împotriva lui. În anime şi manga, fiecare devine un mentor pentru o echipa de 7: Jiraiya devine un mentor pentru Naruto la scurt timp înainte de a vă confruntaţi Neji Hyuga examenele Chunin şi în cele din urmă, ia-l pentru o excursie de formare. Tsunade devine mentor Sakura în saga umplere anime. În Naruto şi devine un ninja medical şi l-au învăţat să folosească forţa astfel de devastatoare pe care-l caracterizează. Orochimaru devine mentorul lui Sasuke după lupta sa cu Naruto timp de doi ani şi jumătate, în timp ce Orochimaru trebuie să aştepte pentru un corp nou transfer. (adevăratele intenţii lui Orochimaru sunt de a transfera sufletul la corpul de Sasuke să aibă controlul asupra Sharinganul , el nu ar fi putut dori să rămână cu corpul de Itachi Uchiha mai sus). [ edit ] ANBU ANBU ( 暗部 Dark Side ? ) , contracţia Un Senjutsu Tokushu satsuma Bu Tai ( 暗杀戦术特殊部队 militare speciale tactica de ştergere de forţă ? ) este o organizaţie de ninja de elita sub comanda directă a Kage . Prima dintre acestea a apărut în Konoha şi a fost creat de două Hokage , fiind adoptat ulterior de alte sate. ANBU Konoha a purta o uniformă distinctiv, purtând măşti de animale din zodiac chinezesc, un tatuaj pe bratul lui, vesta de argint, mănuşi cu o placă de metal pe partea din spate si protectori metalice de pe antebrate lor şi o katana si un Ninjatos . Există unele departamente cunoscute ca: Forţa de tortură şi interogare a Konoha ( 木ノ葉暗部拷問尋問部隊 Konoha ANBU Gomon / Jinmon Butai ? ) , regizat de Ibiki Morino . Root ( Ne ), regizat de dans inainte de a muri, o fracţie de care, uneori, acţionează în afara Hokage. [ edit ] Ninja medical / Iryo-nin Un ninja medical este calificată în arta de a chakra de control (după cum a spus Tsunade ). Formarea sa este împărţită în mai multe nivele, după cum se arată în capitolul 147 din anime. În tehnicile de vindecare său este faptul că este nevoie de o chakra verde, ceea ce implica faptul că vindecarea chakra necesită o mai pur, mai interne. Cele mai multe sunt incluse într-o echipă medicală de la satul lui de a vindeca ninja vătămate. Medicii au de obicei Ninjas rang Chunin sau mai mare. Fiind un medic ninja nu înseamnă nici un loc în luptă, cu toate acestea misiune este de a vindeca. Medical tehnologia este folosită atât pentru vindecare a daunelor. Unii medici sunt ninja Tsunade , Sakura Haruno , Shizune , Ino Yamanaka , Kabuto şi Shii . [ edit ] Nin Ninja rogue ( 抜け忍 nukenin ? literalmente Fugitive Ninja) au părăsit satele lor ascunse şi pot avea intervale diferite. Aceste ninja sunt consideraţi trădători şi sunt, în general, persecutaţi şi ucişi de secrete care pot aduce. Satele ninja rivalii ar putea fi interesate în obţinerea de informaţii, cum ar fi acestea ar putea fi folosite pentru a obţine un avantaj în luptă sau pentru a obţine o linie de tehnică de succesiune a satului. Satele sunt trimiterea de echipe de trackere urmarind ninja şi elimina ninja necinstiţi, dar de obicei este aproape imposibil de a găsi, dacă nu faci ceva pentru a atrage atentia, iar acestea ar trebui să rămână ascuns. Ele sunt caracterizate prin satul lor protectori cu o crapatura, care simbolizează statutul lor de fugari şi rebeli. Membrii Akatsuki sunt toate ninja necinstiţi, cu excepţia Durere şi Konan, care ambele fac parte din Satul de ploaie. Sasuke este, de asemenea, luate în considerare pentru a lăsa nin Konoha pentru a merge cu Orochimaru pentru putere. [ edit ] Ninja Etansari de mână Una din componentele pentru realizarea de ninjutsu şi genjutsu . Există diferite combinaţii şi programări în timp ce se poate face cu degetele şi mâinile. Există mai multe de bază, deşi doisprezece alte aşa-numitele sigilii speciale poate fi văzută doar ca "abrevieri" combinaţii de sigilii de bază. La aceeasi tehnica poate efectua diferite tipuri de secvenţă, şi aceeasi tehnica cel mai des utilizate într-o secvenţă de etichete, în unele cazuri, o dată pe stapaniti tehnica pot fi efectuate fără sigilii. Pentru realizarea de ninjutsu şi genjutsu necesită o combinaţie de foci în armonie laminat la chakra , dar tehnica nu functioneaza. [ edit ] Jutsu Articol principal: Jutsu (Naruto) Un termen general care se refera la orice act sau puterea de un ninja ar folosi, ceea ce ar fi imposibil pentru un om obisnuit. În lumea ninja, există mai multe tehnici care pot fi grupate mai eficace decât un jutsu de rang inferior va fi mult mai dificil pentru a efectua în mod corespunzător. Asiguraţi orice Jutsu uzat Chakra (putere spirituală) este activat atunci când un consum de Chakra Jutsu rămâne de acţiunile lor. Eficienţa generală a oricărei Jutsu dat se bazează în principal pe habilidsad individuale şi condiţiile de la momentul în care este făcută. [ edit ] Taijutsu Articol principal: Taijutsu (Naruto) Taijutsu ( 体术? Melee tehnic) : Acest lucru se refera la orice tehnica care implică utilizarea de arte martiale, care permite optimizarea abilităţilor naturale umane. Toate tehnicile de melee atac şi de apărare, cu alte cuvinte, sunt tehnici de a lupta de aproape, cu diferite parti ale corpului (cu sau fără arme). Acestea se bazează pe rezistenta individului, şi efectua în funcţie de priceperea lor fizice. Rareori foloseşte Taijutsu chakra , deşi în unele ocazii şi în tehnici speciale de consolidare a ataca chakra adăugată (exemple de acest tip sunt loviturile de strivire a Tsunade si Haruno Sakura ) sau a face lovitură mult mai subtile (de exemplu, utilizate de către Juken Clanul Hyuga ). Exemple de astfel de specialişti Taijutsu sunt: Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Kimimaro Kaguya Clan şi Hyuga. [ edit ] genjutsu Articol principal: genjutsu Genjutsu ( 幻术 tehnici de iluzorie ? ) sunt cele care modifică percepţia realităţii că acestea sunt făcute. Kurenai Yuhi este un expert pe ele. Nu se cunosc prea multe dintre aceste tehnici, cu excepţia că necesită un grad înalt de inteligenţă care urmează să fie făcut şi încă mai fi rupte prin oprirea fluxului de chakra in corp sau corpul victimei sau să primească un utilizator genjutsu sufla-le din transă. De asemenea, specialişti în aceste tehnici sunt Uchiha Itachi şi broaştele râioase vechi care au ajutat Jiraiya împotriva durerii , de asemenea, Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden. [ edit ] Ninjutsu Articol principal: Ninjutsu Ninjutsu ( 忍术? tehnici ninja), "buna" tehnica de camuflaj : Aceasta se referă în principal la orice tehnica de care face uz de chakra si permite utilizatorului să efectueze fapte extraordinare, cu obiective diferite care altfel ar fi incapabil să facă. Cele mai multe ori de Ninjutsu pentru a fi eficiente aveţi nevoie pentru a face o serie de timbre cu mâinile, dar nici o tehnica care nu este esenţială şi altele în cazul în care o dată pe stăpânite pot fi efectuate la sau sigilii va mai puţine. Aceste tehnici sunt adesea împărţite în: Ninjutsu de bază, NINJUTSU yin-Yan şi Gengkai Kekkei. [ edit ] Ninjutsu Elemental Articol principal: tehnici elementare de Naruto Sunt cele utilizate pentru realizarea acestuia un element (Foc, Aer, fulger, Pământ sau de apă) sau o combinaţie a acestor (Ice, aburi, Storm, lemn, Magma, praf). Elementele tehnice sunt menţionate de multe ori numele elementului la care tehnica. Prin utilizarea unor tehnici elementare sunt, de asemenea, numite Seishitsu Henka (性质 変 化 manipulare a naturii), care poate fi, de asemenea, combinate cu Henka Keijo (形状 変 manipularea 化 de formă) a face tehnici de devastatoare. [ edit ] Yin-Yan Ninjutsu Aceste tehnici au fost create pentru a administra imaginaţia spirituală şi energie care stau la baza de "Yin" pentru a crea forma din nimic. După vitalitate corporale având în vedere şi energie care stau la baza de "Yan" să-şi condimenteze acest fel. Această tehnică a fost inventată de Rikudou sennin şi explicată prin Madara Uchiha din manga 510. [ edit ] Ninpo Ninpo ( 忍ぽう? arta ninja) : Acestea sunt tehnici care îndeplinesc ninja Ninjutsu cu abilităţi împreună pentru a crea tehnici pentru diverse scopuri, cum ar fi de protecţie, de etanşare, de vindecare, atac, invocare, şi aşa mai departe. De obicei, acest cuvânt este folosit prefixat cu tehnica. [ edit ] Fūinjutsu Articol principal: Etansamente (Naruto) Fūinjutsu ( 封印术? de închidere tehnica) : Acestea sunt tehnici care utilizează aceeaşi chakra să sigileze orice obiecte sunt vii sau nu, pe pergament, obiect sau o fiinţă vie, foci, de asemenea, pot crea obstacole în calea capcană inamic sau pentru a închide uşile şi deschideri. Alte caracteristici ale acestor tehnici este de a crea etichete care ucid trupul, sau abilitati suprimarea, laminat chakra sau alte etanşări, există, de asemenea, cei care pot extrage o chakra persoană nelimitat. [ edit ] Iryo-Ninjutsu Iryōninjutsu ( 医疗忍术? Medical tehnice) : Sunt toate aceste jutsu concepute pentru a vindeca sau de a efectua diverse activităţi medicale, cum ar fi chirurgia. Pentru a atinge aceste jutsu trebuie să aveţi cunoştinţe anterioare ale corpului uman, având în plus faţă de controlul excelent al chakrei . Aceste tehnici pot folosi diverse metode pentru punerea lor în aplicare în care acestea sunt, pur sigilii vindecare chakra şi diagrame, precum şi mijloacele tradiţionale medicale. Specialiştii în acest domeniu sunt Yakushi Kabuto , Tsunade , Sakura Haruno , Ino Yamanaka , Chiyo , Shii şi Shizune . Kekkei Gengkai Genkai Kekkei Tehnici genealogică, sau sânge barieră (血継限界, kekkei genkai?) Sunt un tip de Ninjutsu care apare în manga şi anime Naruto. Ele nu pot fi învăţate, a apărut iniţial ca mutatii si pot fi transmise, în numele său, atât de genetica, si sunt de obicei semnul distinctiv al unui clan. Kekkei Genkais nu întotdeauna transmise (ca Mokuton un Hokage întâi ) sau apar doar în unii membri ai clanului (ca Shikotsumyaku de Kimimaro Kaguya ). Alte exemple de genkais Kekkei sunt dojutsus şi elemente hibride . [ edit ] Alte clasificări [ edit ] Kinjutsu Kinjutsu ( 禁术? interzis tehnica) sunt toate cele jutsu, în care utilizarea sa este interzisă, deoarece ambele utilizatorul şi-l omoare pe inamic, sau împingeţi doar la limitele maxime la prima. Ele sunt, de asemenea, ghidul de utilizările sacrificii umane să-l completeze. Orochimaru ştie că aceste tehnici şi de a folosi unele dintre ele, cel mai bun exemplu este tehnica pentru transferul de corp la fiecare 3 ani sau Orochimaru Edo Tensei Kuchiyose să o folosească împotriva Sandaime care ridică primele două cadre didactice Hokage. [ edit ] Hijutsu Hijutsu ( 秘术? secrete tehnica) sunt toate acele jutsu care sunt create în cadrul unui clan şi în acest fel se transmite de la o generaţie la alta în cadrul aceleaşi, ele nu pot fi predate în afara clanului. În general, kekkei genkai sunt Hijutsu. [ edit ] Zettai Bogyo Zettai Bogyo ( 绝対防御? absolută de apărare) : numele dat tuturor celor care pot contracara defensivă jutsu, practic, de cele mai multe atacuri, fie ele de orice fel. De asemenea, numit jutsu astfel incat sa poata atat in atac cat si apere în acelaşi timp, fiind eficient în ambele cazuri. Specialistii sunt absolut de apărare Clanul Hyuga , Kaguya Kimimaro , Haku , Gaara , Uchiha Madara , Uchiha Itachi , Sasuke Uchiha , Raikage şi Danzo [ edit ] Senjutsu Articol principal: Tehnici de pustnic Senjutsu (tehnici de pustnic) sunt tehnici de construcţii care folosesc chakra naturale şi a energiei utilizatorului fizice şi mentale. Pe lângă unele broaşte ca Fukasaku , numai Jiraiya si Naruto le poate controla, fiind Naruto Uzumaki singurul care te face perfect.